Lágrimas de Sirena
by SirenaMisty
Summary: La medalla Azul de Ciudad Celeste ocultaba algo tras su forma de lágrima... Un secreto familiar que cambiará la vida de Misty para siempre.
1. Mi Verdadero Origen

**Lágrimas de sirena**

**Capitulo 01: Mi verdadero Origen**

* * *

Se puede oír a muchas personas decir que el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste tiene una de las medallas más hermosas de todo Kanto, la medalla azul, nuestra medalla cascada en forma de gota… o mejor dicho… en forma de lágrima…

Aunque para mí y mis hermanas representaba algo más que una insignia de batalla.

De leyendas y mitos siempre fuimos muy creyentes, amábamos ese tipo de relatos. Por ejemplo, las aventuras de la "Sirena Mágica" de ciudad Celeste, eran cuentos y relatos que nuestra madre nos había contado desde niñas, claro que yo mucho no recuerdo, porque ella se fue cuando apenas era una bebé…

En sí, nunca supe nada de ella, mi madre y mi padre eran el más grande misterio de mi vida, y mis hermanas trataban de esquivarme el tema cada vez que yo les preguntaba por ellos: «Papá no nos quiere… mamá murió de depresión». Fue lo que me dijeron a entrada edad.

—Los hombres sólo sirven para ser usados, Misty… nunca te enamores de ellos —fue algo que Daisy me dijo una vez… fue el consejo que me dio el día que yo salí de ciudad Celeste—. Las lágrimas de la sirena mágica fueron reales, es por eso la forma de nuestro emblema, Misty — me dijo tomándome las manos—. Ten mucho cuidado…

Nunca había entendido esas palabras… Pero bueno, yo siempre me vi llamada en atención por las sirenas… tal vez me crean un poco loca… pero yo creí que existía gente que vivía en el fondo de mar… y salí con esa intención… Buscar el lugar de mis sueños, conjuntos a mis amados Pokémons de agua…

Pero no, volví del viaje Pokémon con las manos vacías y mis sueños cumplidos a medias… Aunque claro… no pude cumplir con algo que le prometí a mi hermana… me enamoré…

Daisy parecía siempre vivir en las nubes, ella al igual que Violeta y Lily tenían un mundo aparte del mío; lo de ella era la vida terrestre, las cámaras, los flashes y demás… la mía… era el agua.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo bajo el agua jugando con mis Pokémons… aunque me extrañaba que pudiera hablar y respirar bajo el agua… Supuse que sería algún misterio nuevo…

Parece que sí, fue una tarde cuando mis hermanas no estaban que lo descubrí. Había bajado al sótano, a buscar un nuevo foco para mi habitación que se había quemado, pero al sacar la caja de la repisa, me tropecé con una caja de libros y cayeron desparramados sobre el lugar…

—Rayos —me quejé al caer sentada pasando mi mano por mi tobillo derecho—,0 me dolió —guardé todo lo que se salió de la caja… pero uno llamó mi atención… Tenía mi nombre en letras azul verdoso, muy parecido al color de mis ojos—. ¿Qué será? —lo aparté a mi derecha y guardé los demás, me levanté con cuidado, tomé el foco, el libro y salí hacia los acuarios nuevamente, para ir a mi habitación.

Allí, primero cambié el foco de mi mesita de luz y luego con mucho nerviosismo abrí el libro…

No era un libro cualquiera, era el diario de mi mamá… ¿Se llamaba como yo?... Mentirosas de mis hermanas que nunca me revelaron el verdadero nombre de ella… Según Daisy su nombre era Rose… ¡Vaya mentirosa!

—"Mi vida en tierra"… —se titulaba el capítulo número 19 del libro por alguna rara razón las primeras hojas estaban arrancadas, la historia narraba al parecer el conocimiento de ella y mi padre… Vaya casualidad de la vida… ella salvó a mi padre de una muerte segura, pero… ¿en alta mar? En aguas continentales de Sinnoh… el lugar donde Ash y Brock estaban ahora… Vaya…

Todo parecía muy feliz, a los veintiuno llegó Daisy… nació para la época que los cerezos dan sus flores… por eso su cabello dorado es adornado por una flor de cerezo… Violeta llegó a los veintitrés años, nuevamente nombre de flor, porque era la flor favorita de mi padre… a los veinticinco años llego Lily… una nueva flor… pero esta vez sin explicación alguna… a medida que mis hermanas nacieron, menos había escrito… cuando llegue al mío… a los veintisiete años de mi mamá… dice… «Al fin… mi sucesora»

—¿La sucesora de mi mamá? —me pregunté a mi misma sin comprender… Luego de eso, había una nota que decía, «sólo me mantenía en la tierra el amor de su padre, sin ese amor… por su abandono… sola no puedo seguir… Mi tiempo en la tierra acabó… amores míos, manténganse juntas, mis flores acuáticas, y mi pequeña Sirena»

—Wow… —no entendía casi nada de lo que allí decía… ¿será por el tema del gimnasio? … Según lo que decía allí, mi mamá era una gran maestra acuática, podía –incluso- hablar con ellos… ¡¿Hablaba con los Pokémon?! Increíble…

Mi mamá nos dejo el gimnasio que ganó cuando ella vino a vivir al lugar… Para qué viviéramos allí… «Nadie les quitara su herencia acuática»

Yo no soy tonta… no me costó mucho atar cabos entre los dichos a medias de mi madre… Pero ¿sería posible? ¿sería la sirena mágica, mi propia mamá?

No iba a quedarme con la intriga… cuando esa noche llegaron mis hermanas, se lo pregunté… y las deje… heladas…

—Pues Misty —me dijo Daisy—, es hora de decirte la verdad… Creo que ya es hora de que los sepas…

—¿Qué sepa que? —me pregunté confundida.

—La sirena mágica, es el relato de nuestra propia madre, ella dejo todo lo que tenía, un caballero que la amaba, todo por nuestro padre; un hombre que al enterarse de su condición de media humana, media pez… decidió abandonarla aún con nosotras tres y tú que eras una bebe de pocos días… Misty… yo tenía seis años cuando papá nos dejo.

—No entendíamos mucho —dijo Violeta con ojos llorosos—. Nuestra mamá sufrió bastante su abandono…

—¿Por qué lo hizo?... —pregunté confundida.

—Porque tú —ahora hablo Lily—, sacaste esa personalidad de mamá… eres la que más se parece a ella.

—Esperen —retrocedí un paso— ¿quieren decirme que yo… —ellas me miraron y retrocedí otro paso— yo soy…?

—Una sirena… —las tres me dijeron al unisonó una respuesta que no quería oír…

—Tienes una juventud eterna… —dijo Daisy apoyando su mano derecha en mi mejilla—, una juventud que nuestra mamá nos hizo prometer que cuidaríamos hasta que puedas… con tu destino.

—No puedo creerlo… yo…

—Sé que es difícil Misty —sonrió Violeta—, pero es así…

—Lastima que no pudimos cuidarte de todo…

—¿A qué se refieren?

—Mamá… —Daisy suspiró— nos pidió que no teníamos que dejar que te enamoraras de nadie… Así como nos mantuvimos nosotras…

—O sea… —bajé mi mirada—, por más que Ash sienta lo mismo que yo algún día… —las miré — ¿no puedo estar con él?

—Me temo que no, Misty… El agua y la tierra tienen una relación limitada… y si no quieres terminar como mamá… —suspiró Violeta—, no podemos permitírtelo.

—Rayos —retrocedí dos pasos más.

—Pero Misty… crees que si Ash… te quisiera… te hubiera dejado ir… —las palabras de Daisy golpearon feo en mi corazón.

Tenía que deshacerme de ese sentimiento si es que quería seguir con vida… vaya…

Esa noche casi no dormí, daba vueltas en mi cama preguntándome… ¿Qué haría ahora?

A la mañana siguiente, aspiré hondo y me comunique con pueblo Paleta, allí me atendió el profesor Oak…

—Hola Misty —el profesor me sonrió— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ha llamado Ash? —le pregunté.

—Pues no —me respondió— pero quedo que lo haría en la tarde…

—Ah… bien… —le sonreí—, si llama le puede decir que me llame por favor…

—Está bien… ¿segura… qué estas bien?

—Si profesor —le sonreí—, si lo estoy.

—Bueno, entonces cuando llame… le digo…

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos —corté la comunicación…

No sé si lo habré llamado con la mente o que… pero… a los pocos minutos, mientras le daba de comer a mis Pokémons… sonó el teléfono…

—¿Misty? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? —ese era Ash, sabía que se preocuparía más de la cuenta.

—Tranquilo Ash… —le sonreí—, todo está bien

—Pero como el profesor me dijo, Misty quiere que la llames, ¡me asustaste!

—Si ya lo creo —apoyé mi mano en la nuca, en eso la cara de Ash desapareció del teléfono y apareció una joven de cabello azul.

—¡Hola Misty!

—Este… —respondí nerviosa — hola…

—Así que eres una líder de gimnasio… Ash y Brock me han hablado de ti…

—Ah… que bien… —le sonreí.

—¡Oye Dawn! —Ash se quejó y la corrió — Discúlpala… es un poco efusiva

—Descuida Ash — le sonreí—, me hizo acordar un poquito a ti… asi como May en su tiempo…

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —me preguntó de reojo.

—Ay nada Ash… Ah… tengo que ir para Sinnoh por eso te llamé.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó emocionado—. Vamos a vernos

—Pues si… bueno, claro siempre y cuando estés en mi mismo camino…

—¿A dónde vas tú? —me preguntó… pero en si no sabía la respuesta…

—Voy a recorrer los océanos… —le respondí y me miró confundido.

—Ah… bueno… —sonrió—, cuando salgas para aquí y sepas a donde vas, avísanos… Así te pasamos a buscar

—Bien Ash… gracias…

—Adiós Misty… —cortó la comunicación

Él era Ash… un entrenador Pokémon de la región Kanto… era un niño más del montón, hasta el día que lo salvé de los rápidos. Mientras intentaba pescar un nuevo Pokémon para mi colección… pesqué un buen amigo… aunque todo empezó con una persecución, no puedes no tomarle cariño… claro que yo… le tome un cariño muy especial…

Es el niño que me tenía entre suspiros, aunque para él sólo era su mejor amiga… y yo de cobarde nunca le dije nada… ahora me sentía feliz de mi cobardía.

—¿Vas a ir a Sinnoh? —me preguntaron mis hermanas algo preocupadas…

—Sí, lo haré… —respondí seriamente al momento que me cambie, una camisa sin mangas amarilla y una falda tableada azul que ellas me habían regalado. Tome mi mochila en forma de Spheal y salí de ahí…

—Misty… —las voces de mis hermanas sonaron muy triste.

—Chicas… —me volví a acercar a ellas—, cuiden el gimnasio Pokémon… y cuídense mucho todas ustedes…

—Misty…

—Tal vez nos volvamos a ver —y me alejé con mi Azurill en brazos, corriendo del lugar.


	2. Mi Viaje a Sinnoh

**Lágrimas de Sirena**

**Capítulo 02: El viaje a Sinnoh**

* * *

Me había enterado que era una sirena real, que mi madre dejo la tierra porque su tiempo acabo… Es decir, ¿puede ser que el mundo de mis sueños sí existiera? ¿Encontraría a mi madre en él?

Aguas continentales de Sinnoh, allí mi mamá se encontró con mi padre por primera vez… además era el único lugar que no había conocido, así que decidí embarcarme hacia esa región…

Y de paso, terminar ese amor imposible de mi corazón…

El primer lugar a donde quería ir, fue a pueblo Paleta, sentía que debía despedirme de Delia y de Tracey, claro que no les dije que pasaba, solo… pase a saludarlos.

Por alguna razón, Delia se puso muy triste, sentía que mi visita era una despedida, y en si lo era. Luego de eso, me dirigí a ciudad Carmín a tomar el barco que me llevara a la región Sinnoh…

No tomó mucho tiempo, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el pueblo Sandgem, eso se lo comunique al profesor Oak, para que él se lo dijera a Ash… Realmente, era una gran cadena lo que armábamos…

—Bien, le digo… ¿qué tal la región Sinnoh?

—Por lo que veo ahora… es muy bonita…

—Bueno, cuando Ash llame, yo le dijo donde estás…

—Bien, me quedaré hoy en el centro Pokémon… Gracias por todo profesor

—De nada Misty… —me sonrió y yo corté la comunicación…

—Wow… con esto había recorrido casi todas las regiones del mundo… tenía una visita a Hoenn, ahora a Sinnoh… las tierras de mis reemplazos —sacudí mi cabeza para poder quitarme esa ideas feas de mi cabeza y me dirigí a pedir una habitación.

—Por supuesto Misty —me sonrió la enfermera de cabello rosa que me atendió.

—Nos… —le iba a preguntar pero conozco a tantas enfermeras…

—Era enfermera en ciudad Carmín, hace unos años atrás.

—Oh vaya… —exclamé sorprendida era la misma enfermera que le había dado la piedra trueno a Ash.

—Ven, te mostrare donde dormirás…

—Esta bien… —me alejé con la enfermera hacia una de las habitaciones y entre en una, ni bien se fue, me deje caer sobre una de las camas…

—¿Cómo sería mi vida ahora? —le preguntaba a mi Azurill.

—Azu… ¡Todo estará bien! —me senté de golpe con mis manos en las orejas mirando con miedo a mi Pokémon—. Tranquila… tu poder se acaba de desarrollar.

—¿Ha… hablas? —dije con voz temblorosa, casi no creía lo que pasaba.

—No, sólo tú puedes entenderme… —me sonrió.

¡Ay por favor! Entendía a mis Pokémon, necesito dormir urgentemente… Y si lo hice, aunque claro… al otro día… el poder siguió.

Había cargado en mis brazos a Azurill y salí hacia el comedor para desayunar, cuando un Pikachu saltó hacia mi hombro derecho.

—Pika… Misty, ¿cómo estás? —tampoco podía creerlo, el Pokémon amarillo que tenía en mi hombro me habló.

—Muy bien Pikachu… —respondí—, ¿tú? —el Pokémon parecía sorprendido de que lo entendiera a la perfección.

—¿Me entiendes?… —me preguntó moviendo sus ojeras, yo le asenté con mi cabeza.

—¡Misty! —se oyeron dos voces acercarse a mí…

—Ash… Brock… —les dije emocionada cuando los tuve frente a mí—. ¡Hola amigos!

—Hola Misty —sonrió Brock.

—Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos en casa de Dawn.

—Hola Misty —ella se abrió paso entre los dos—, al fin te conozco —tomó una de mis manos — ¡qué emoción!… Eres una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de agua.

—Bueno… hago mi intento…

—No seas modesta Misty… —me dijo Pikachu desde mi hombro.

—No soy modesta, es la verdad… —Dawn, Ash y Brock me miraron un pocos confundidos, pero Dawn se acercó con una pokébola—. ¿Qué?

—Podías mirar a mi Pokémon y decirme que te parece…

—Bueno…

—Piplup… sal ahora —un Pokémon pingüino salió frente a mí.

—Oh cielos — exclamé— ¡que hermoso!

—Pip… gracias ya lo sabía…

—Tu Pokémon —le dije a Dawn—, es un poco egocéntrico ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — me preguntó emocionada.

—Lo supuse — reí con nerviosismo—. A ver… cuéntame de ti, Piplup

—Pip… Soy el Pokémon principal de esta niña, me gusta tomar el liderazgo, soy un poco terco… y pues… más vale que no me molesten…

—Ja —reí, y mire a Dawn—, tu Pokémon tiene un aire a mi personalidad

—¿Te refieres a eso de que te dicen "A" y ya explotas? —me preguntó Ash con sus manos tras el, me acerqué a él y le baje la visera de su gorra.

—Pues si — le respondí — bueno Dawn… tu Piplup es un gran Pokémon, llegará a ser fuerte.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues si lo cuidas con mucho cariño… lo será — le sonreí—. Bueno… ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes?

—Mira mi nuevo Pokémon — me dijo Brock llamando a un pequeño Pokémon rosa

—Pika, El nuevo bebé de la familia — suspiró Pikachu, yo lo miré, sonreí y me acerque al pequeño.

—Hola — le extendí un dedo—, soy Misty, Happiny…

—Oye —miré a Ash que puso sus manos en su cintura—, ¿desde cuando sabes tanto de los Pokémon?

—Misterio Pokémon — le dije con una sonrisa—. Brock — lo miré y él también lo hizo—, el Pokémon que necesita mucho amor… imagínate que las Joy te vean con un Blissey sabiendo que lo criaste desde un huevo…

—Misty… —Brock retrocedió un paso—, por lo general me pegas para que no tenga esos pensamientos…

—Bueno —apoyé mi mano en la nuca—, los cambios Brock… y si te digo no… y tal vez la Joy diga si… No quiero arruinarte la vida…

—Gracias Misty, que linda…

—Bueno — dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos—, ¿Por qué suenas a despedida?

—¿eh? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Si, estas diciendo cosas incoherentes… Sólo te falta decirme que sea un gran maestro Pokémon, y ya estás…

— Bueno —rayos, no pensé que Ash se daría cuenta… ¿ahora le toca hacerse el listo?—, no Ash… para nada… Es que cambie mi forma de ver la vida terrestre…

—¿Vida terrestre? —preguntó—, ¡ves que no estás bien!

—¡Ash! —le grite molesta—, si lo estoy… y tengo hambre así que mejor me voy a comer —me alejé del grupo.

En la cafetería, estaba poniéndome al tanto de lo que pasó con Pikachu.

—Así que andas de acosado… —mientras tomaba mi café.

—Pika… Si —me asentó con la cabeza mientras comía un bloque de comida Pokémon—, es un Pokémon de Dawn, se llama Buneary…

—Pero eso es muy tierno… —le sonreí—, por ahí unen a ambos entrenadores…

—Misty… —me miró— ¿no hablas en serio, verdad?… Tú no quieres a Ash con otra que no seas tú…

—Ay Pikachu —corrí mi mirada— eso era antes…

—Ya no quieres a Ash… —me dijo triste.

—No — apoyé mi mano entre las orejas del Pokémon y le di una caricia—, no es eso Pikachu… pero no podré estar con Ash nunca…

—¡Pika! —sonó molesto—. ¿Por qué dices eso?… Ash te quiere…

—Sí, pero no como yo a él… —en eso aparecieron los tres…

—Pika… — se paró—, voy a hacer que Ash te diga que te quiere…

Apoyé mis manos en la mesa—. Eso quiero verlo…

—Misty… —la voz de Ash sonó con miedo— ¿estabas hablando con Pikachu?

—Tú también lo haces… —lo miré de reojo—, no sé que te sorprende…

—Es verdad —apoyó su mano en la cabeza—, bueno pero yo soy su entrenador.

—Oigan… salida al mar donde hay… —trate de evitar su comentario.

—Pues… si no me equivoco —dijo Brock tomando la guía—, hay un pueblo cerca, que tiene salida la mar… ¿quieres ir allí?

—Si — asenté con la cabeza—, por favor…

Así me uní por un momento al viaje de los tres… ellos me pusieron al tanto de sus aventuras… y Ash me contó de sus nuevos Pokémons…

—Vaya… que cruel…

—Sabes como soy… y pues, lo traje para mí…

—Ja… —apoyé ambas manos en mi nuca—, cualquiera diría que es muy Charmander…

—¿Por qué lo dices? — me miró de reojo.

—Recuerdas Ash —le dije con un dedo en alto— a Charmander lo habían abandonado por débil, aunque su entrenador vio que era fuerte lo quiso recuperar… es lo mismo que paso aquí…

—Es verdad —exclamó Brock—, no más que Chimchar lo aceptó enseguida, Charmander costó…

—Si — afirmó Ash.

—Bueno Ash — sonríe con mi sonrisa mas irónica— ahora tuviste a todos los Pokémon monos…

—Si es verdad —me asentó con su cabeza—. Primeape, Aipom y Chimchar… —no podía conmigo misma, no me había entendido así que entré a reírme—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada…

—Misty… —me miró de reojo.

—Bueno — adelanté unos pasos—, es que me dio gracia que no entendieras.

—¿Qué no entendiera, qué? —ay ya me daba más risa, que casi no podía hablar.

—Te dije que eres un monito… si los Pokémon son como sus entrenadores… Los entrenadores deben tomar algo de sus Pokémon.

—Si… —me miró de reojo—, así como tu tomaste lo patético de Psyduck o el carácter de Gyarados… —me dijo con una sonrisa pero yo no quería pelearlo así que…

—Si Ash… —sonreí—, eso mismo —tengo que confesarlo que esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

—Bueno — exclama Dawn—, ¿para que quieres salida al mar?

—Es que… — no sabia que decir — es algo largo de explicar… —reí nerviosa.

Dos días después, evitando palabras y demás… llegamos a un muelle…

—Bien… entonces aquí nos separamos — le dije.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto Ash dudoso — ¿no quieres que te acompañemos?

—No pueden…

—¿Por qué no? — pregunto Brock confundido

—Porque son dos mundos diferentes — los tres me miraban como si estuviera loca—. Muchas gracias por todo… Sean —mi voz se entrecortó—, felices siempre.

—Oye Misty —Ash trató de detenerme, pero yo puse mi mano en su rostro y lo bese.

—Adiós —me lancé a la mar… pero no pude con mi genio, tenia que escuchar la reacción de Ash…

Como podía aguantar la respiración, me quede oculta bajo el muelle…

—Ash —sonó la voz de Dawn.

—¿Por qué me beso? — sonó Ash con mucha ingenuidad.

—Bueno Ash — me dije para mi misma—, nunca lo sabrás.

Me sumergí en el mar… llame a mis Pokémons para que me protegieran… y empecé mi búsqueda de esa tierra de fantasías que en mis sueños veía…


	3. El Reino de las Sirenas

**Lágrimas de Sirena**

**Capitulo 03: El reino de las sirenas.**

* * *

Había tirado toda mi vida pasada por la borda, bueno, seguramente al ver que me desaparecí, empezarían una búsqueda en vano, pensarían que estoy muerta… ¿Qué pasaría con la Misty que todo el mundo conoce?... Pero ya no podía volver atrás… no hay vista atrás…

En busca de una tierra submarina, acompañada de mis fieles amigos, me quedé en la deriva, sin saber adonde ir… Fue cuando Gyarados se movió más adelante y encontramos un campo de energía… Una barrera que nos impedía avanzar… ¿Qué sería?

Mandé a mis Pokémons a atacar aquel campo pero ningún ataque funcionaba, rebotaban… Sin ideas, me apoyé en el campo de energía y lo traspasé—. ¿Eh? —grité cuando sentía que era absorbida por aquel campo de energía, y aunque mis Pokémon me intentaban ayudar, el grupo y yo terminamos del otro lado, vi a mis Pokémons alarmarse, no entendía por qué, hasta que miré que mi cabello -que lo llevaba atado- apareció suelto, y mis piernas… eran una cola de sirena—. ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunté asustada, miré mi manos y entre cada uno de mis dedos, parecía haber una lamina casi transparente que los unía—. ¿Sera posible? —me moví como si estuviera con aquel traje de sirena—. Wow…

Fue cuando dos mujeres sirenas aparecieron ante mí, y me apuntaron con lo que parecía ser afiliados cuernos de Corsola—. ¿Quién es usted?

Vaya que me asustaron, sus cabellos verdes flotando en el agua, sus colas parecida a la de los peces—. Misty… soy Misty —dije titubeando.

—¿Misty? —ambas me tomaron del brazo—. Ven con nosotras

—¿A dónde? —le pregunté asustada a las sirenas…

—¡Misty! —gritaron mis Pokémon, pero las sirenas empezaron a cantar y mis Pokémon se durmieron…

—Ellos estarán bien —me susurraron y me jalaron con ellas.

—Bien Misty —me dijo una de las dos, la que tenía a mi derecha—. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—De mis sueños, y siguiendo mi instinto… —respondí nerviosa.

—Su alteza —dijo la que estaba a mi izquierda—, encontramos una nueva sirena

—A ver… tráiganla —dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en lo que parecía un caparazón de Clamperl pero mucho más grande, me pusieron frente a ella—. ¿Quién eres joven?

—Soy Misty Waterflower de ciudad Celeste —respondí cerrando sus ojos cuando ella se me acercó… aunque para mi sorpresa, me abrazó.

—Mi pequeña

—¿Eh? —la miré—. ¿Cómo dijo?

—Mi Misty querida —me volvió a abrazar— ¡qué grande estás!

—Tú eres —alejé mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Si tus hermanas se llaman Daisy, Violeta y Lily… Si, soy tu madre… —me sonrió—. Soy la reina de los siete mares, hija de Neptuno… La sirena mágica, Mística…

—Wow… —exclamé sorprendida no había otra forma de estar con semejante noticias; luego de años… tenía a mi madre frente a mí, sus ojos verde azulados, su cabello color lila…

—El tiempo en el agua y en la tierra no funciona de la misma manera —me comentó, y la miré sin comprender—. Un día en el agua, es un año en la superficie—. Yo estuve fuera de mi hogar solamente ocho días marinos… por eso se dice que las sirenas tenemos belleza eterna … Aunque eso nos gusta…

—O sea… los minutos que yo llevo aquí… son días allá afuera.

—Así es… ambos lugares no comparten el tiempo… Pero no sufras… la pasaras muy bien…

—Bueno —respondí asustada—, espero acostumbrarme.

—Lo harás… ya lo verás…

Y si lo hice, logré aunque no dejaba de extrañar todo el tiempo. Poco a poco me acostumbré a la vida marina, aunque admito que la comida era un asco… todo era crudo, aunque no querían mostrarme de donde extraían la comida… la carne era un poco repugnante.

Pero tenía que aguantar, mi madre había puesto en mi cabello una flor marina muy bonita.

—Así sabrán quien eres…

—Gracias —le respondí con una sonrisa… pero yo no estaba muy bien… Salí buscando mi mundo de ensueño pero me sentía sumamente triste, me senté en una gran roca y tomé una piedra muy parecida a la medalla cascada de mi gimnasio, ¿mucha casualidad seria?

—Son mis lagrimas —me respondió cuando se lo pregunté.

—¿Tus lágrimas?

—Así es… ese es mi poder mágico, no lloró lágrimas de agua como los humanos, nosotras lloramos lágrimas de cristal, diamantes del océano…

—Vaya….

—Somos seres supremos a los humanos… ya lo comprenderás…

Tenía que acostumbrarme… pero en si extrañaba mucho…

—Reina… —le dije a mi madre, aún no me acostumbra a decirle de la forma natural…

—Dime Misty… —me dijo acercándose a gran velocidad.

—Pues… si yo salgo del campo… ¿el tiempo transcurre como en la tierra?

—No, mientras sigas de sirena, el tiempo será distinto al de los demás… ¡Ya sé!… ¿Quieres ir a observar el mundo, verdad?

—Si… lo… extraño, aquí me aburro demasiado.

—Entiendo, bueno tienes cinco días para volver… porque tenemos un ritual de las sirenas, y tú eres la que se inicia…

—Está bien —respondí, pero sabía que ese tiempo, significaba cinco años en el mundo terrestre… ver a todos mis seres queridos, me daba mucha curiosidad… Pero por alguna razón, no podía alejarme mucho del lugar donde estaba… temía salir y que me vieran así… como luzco ahora… sería…

—Misty —la miré saliendo de mis pensamientos—, no te vayas a lo profundo de los acantilados, ahí habitan seres deformes… sin nombres… pero que se alimentan de nosotras…

—Ok… — algo asustada me fui a mi expedición marina.

El tiempo que me fui los aproveche para poder explorar los arrecifes, barcos abandonados, era la princesa de los océanos… todo lo que habitaban en ellos, me obedecían… Conseguí así una gran cantidad de nuevos amigos, aunque mis Pokémon eran mis guardias… contaba con dos sirenas que me seguían a donde vaya…

Pero me divertía… mi mundo soñado, era verdadero, ¿qué más podía pedir?

En uno de mis recorridos, una parte agitada del mar llamó mi atención, parecía que en la superficie había una tormenta. ¿Seria peligroso para nosotras? Pero no pude con el sentido de ayuda tan fuerte que sentí, y ayude a unos hombres que cayeron en el mar… Mejor dicho, mis Pokémon los ayudaron… pero uno había caído con mayor peso en el agua… asñi que les pedí permiso a mis asistentes o guardias mejor dicho, y lo ayude… ¡Sorpresa la mía al apoyar en una playa al naufrago!… Era Ash…

Se notaba en él los cambios de los tiempo, prácticamente habían pasado cuatro días marino, es decir cuatro años para él…

Se lo veía tan distinto en ciertos aspectos… —apoyé mi mano en su rostro—. Ash… ¿Qué hacías en alta mar?...

—Misty —balbuceó tosiendo el agua que había tragado, no podía conmigo misma… tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba las ganas… Lo besé, para mayor sorpresa la mía, puso sus manos en mi espalda, trataba de soltarme pero no podía, él me lo impedía, cuando pude al fin separarme de él, susurró—, sabia que te encontraría —abrí mis ojos para hallarme con sus ojos color caramelo.

—Ash…

—Te he buscado por todos lados —trataba de pararse, pero no lo dejaría verme así, así que lo volvía a acostar—. Misty… —apoyó su mano en mi rostro—, ¿qué te paso? Luces… más bonita de lo que te recordaba…

—Ash… —cerré mis ojos, quitando su mano de mi rostro— ¡Amigos! —llamé a mis Pokémon, los cuales atacaron con un chorro de agua combinado a Ash y asi poder huir…

Había vuelto a ver a Ash… él me estaba buscando aún… Ya no sé si quería seguir en este lugar… o sí… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Volví al quinto día al reino de las sirenas… Mi madre era tan hermosa… se la veía algo preocupada… por mí… Porque para mí, ver hace un día o un año a Ash… fue sumamente confuso… y a ella eso no se lo pude ocultar, prácticamente parecía tenerlo escrito en la cara…

—Tranquila Misty —se acercó a mí—, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero ni sabes por lo que yo estoy así…

—Si lo sé… —me sonrió—, ¡un hombre! Misty —se puso sería—, el corazón de las sirenas es un tesoro muy valioso, aquel humano que lo posea es el más afortunado de la tierra… Pero si lo desaprovechan, y nos lastiman… nuestro deber es simple.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté ingenua a sus costumbres.

—Pues lo matamos, y nos alimentamos con su carne.

—¿Qué? —me sobresalté

—Pues Misty —mi mamá sonrió—, nosotras nos alimentamos con carne humana, primero nos entretenemos jugando con ellos… si hay alguno que valga la pena, lo usamos para reproducirnos, menos la reina y su hija, que nosotras debemos tener hijos de una supuesta relación de amor… Bueno, podemos enamorarlo, total… luego terminan muertos de todas maneras… creo que ser nuestro alimento es lo mas útil que tienen…

—¿Qué hiciste con papá? —le pregunte confundida.

—Ay tu padre… —volvió a sonreír—, ¿estuvo delicioso, no?

—¿Qué? —exclamé asustada.

—Tuve a tu padre encerrado en el harén de las sirenas, una tierra donde dejamos a nuestras presas… Y pues el día que tú, mi niña —tomó mis manos— vinieras a cumplir con tu función, lo eliminaría… y eso hice…

—Pero quiere decir qué debo matar a Ash…

—Bueno, si es tu amor correspondido, no. Pero sí así no lo es… —soltó mis manos y apoyó la mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo, antes de alejarse de mí—, debes traerlo al harén de las sirenas… y allí lo juzgaremos.. Misty… tu función como princesa es deshacerte de aquel humano que te robó el corazón y no lo protegió…

—Pero como sé yo si en estos cinco años que pasaron en la tierra, él no…

—Por eso lo vamos a juzgar… Claro, cuando él caiga en nuestras manos…

—Está bien —suspiré y me alejé, me senté en una gran roca viéndolas como iban y venían frente a mí… Miré mis manos, mi cola de color azul… que eran dos piernas anteriormente… Tomé con mi mano, el cabello por sobre mi hombro y noté que faltaba la flor que mi mamá me había puesto en mi cabello—. ¡Cielos!… ¿Dónde está?

No podía recordar donde se me podía haber caído… Me sentía algo tonta por perder el único regalo que mi mamá me había regalado…

—Misty… —volvió a acercarse con una nueva flor y la colocó en mi cabello—, parece que la perdiste, pero descuida, no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar… Y ven… tenemos nuevas presas en el harén… tal vez, puedas entretenerte, matando a alguno…

Sólo la mire, no podía reaccionar ante esa acción pero ¿qué hacer?… Era una tradición y no había marcha atrás…


	4. El Harén de las Sirenas

**Lagrimas de Sirena**

**Capitulo 04: El Harén de las Sirenas**

* * *

Así estábamos ahora, Misty líder del gimnasio Celeste, entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, actualmente era la princesa de los siete mares, una sirena con todas las letras… algo muy loco, algo muy extraño.

Pero así era… ésta era mi nueva realidad…

En tiempo, habían pasado solamente siete días marinos desde que yo deje a Ash, Brock y Dawn en el puente de aquel puerto, pero para ellos habían pasado siete años….

Y pude comprobar esa diferencia entre ambos sectores… pues en uno de mis recorridos por alta mar… me lo encontré a Ash, mejor dicho le salve la vida y se notaba en él, el paso del tiempo.

Verlo de nuevo, me produjo muchos sentimientos que había olvidado… ¿Por qué lo tuve que reencontrar?

Cuando volví a mi nuevo hogar, mi madre se dio cuenta de mi situación, y tampoco pude ocultárselo, lastima la horrible tradición de la cual me enteré.

Las sirenas se alimentaban de carne humana, los días que llevaba allí, me había alimentado de personas… Sentía nauseas… incluso había comido… carne de mi propio padre… ¡Rayos! — maldije para mí—. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?

El pasatiempo de las sirenas era jugar con las presas antes de comérselas, yo tenía que aprender a hacer lo mismo… Aunque no quería… era la única forma de sobrevivir en este mundo.

Mi mamá me condujo hacia un lugar que brillaba, allí era un sitio en el que se podía respirar tranquilamente, como en la tierra.

—Bien Misty —me dijo con una sonrisa— éste es el harén de las sirenas —di un vistazo a todas las sirenas que allí había, parecían estar bastante entretenidas en brazos de hombres que parecían hipnotizados… Pobres ilusos que no sabían que terminarían siendo comida nuestra —pensaba para mi misma—. Hija — la voz de mi mamá me saco de mis pensamientos—, ¿sucede algo?

—No… —respondí nerviosa—, no ocurre nada… Dime, yo puedo elegir…

—Pues claro… —sonrió—, si alguno que está en manos de otra, te agrada puedes quitárselo sin problemas, no pueden negarte nada…

—Está bien

—Yo ya vengo — se fue nadando muy a prisa…

A decir verdad me daba un poco de repugnancia todo lo que pasaba… Rayos, ya me imaginaba comiendo a los tipos que ahora estaban a gusto en los brazos de las sirenas de cabelleras largas… recorrí a las parejas, veía a los que aún estaban solos pero eran uno más feo que el otro… nadie igualaba a mi amor de niña, nadie era como Ash…

—Tú serás el primero que morirás —escuche la voz de una sirena muy molesta.

—No seré una presa fácil para ustedes —respondió una voz que me sonó muy familiar, nadé a ver que era; dos sirenas apuntaban con un largo cuerno de corsola a un joven morocho, era… Ash… No pude evitarlo, reaccioné instantáneamente

—Oigan — me puse frente a él con mis manos estiradas—, a él no…

—¡Pero princesa! —me respondieron las dos molestas.

—Dije que no… ¡Váyanse! —les ordené, dieron media vuelta luego de una reverencia y se fueron… Volteé con miedo, y lo miré, estaba petrificado, casi sin parpadear.

—Si eras tú… —susurró.

—Ash ¿que haces aquí? —

—Te estuve buscando… llevo tiempo haciéndolo —se acercó a mí—. Nunca me di por vencido en tu búsqueda Misty — sacó de su bolsillo la flor que yo había extraviado.

—Ash… hazme un favor… haz de cuenta que no me conoces, por favor

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí… Si haces eso, te explicaré lo que pasó.

—Esta bien —lo vi mirarme de aleta a cabeza—, quiero saber que es lo que pasa… Así qué está bien, no te conozco

—Misty —sonó la voz de mi mamá atrás mío, no podía creerlo, cerré mis ojos y se puso a mi lado—, ya encontraste alguien que te entretenga.

—Pues sí —le sonreí—, me quedo con éste —Ash retrocedió un paso.

—Cálmate muchacho —le ordenó mi madre—, eres el elegido de la princesa, considérate afortunado… —Ash la miró confundido—. Bueno hija… te dejo… —dio una vuelta alrededor de Ash y me susurro antes de irse—. Buen candidato para nuestra descendencia. Bueno ahora si los dejo

—Esta bien, madre — hice una reverencia y se fue.

—¿Es tu madre? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Si, Ash —le afirme con la cabeza—, ella es mi madre, es la reina de las sirenas.

—Pero… —retrocedió un paso.

—Ash —estiré mis brazos a ambos lados—, soy esto… soy una sirena.

—Por eso buscabas salida al mar…

—Si… —tomé su mano y lo lleve conmigo a un lugar apartado del resto… Allí, solté su mano, se lo veía algo triste, por alguna razón, obvia, siempre me desgarraba verlo así…

—Tanto tiempo, Misty —apoyó su mano en mi rostro—. Extrañe mucho a mi amiga querida.

—Lo siento Ash —«amiga querida», esas palabras me dolieron no sé por qué—, pero este es mi mundo, aquí debo vivir…

—Misty —tomó mis manos—, ¿no puedes volver al mundo terrestre? No te imaginas lo que es aquel lugar sin tu presencia…

—¿Mis hermanas? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Tus hermanas están bien, aunque claro te extrañan mucho, ellas dejaron sus carreras, se dedicaron al gimnasio, y lo hacen muy bien… —apoyó su mano en la nuca— hasta perdí en una batallas contra ellas.

—Vaya —respondí sorprendida, cuando vi que mis guardias se acercaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ash me preguntaba confundido pero yo maldecía para dentro mío—. Misty… —tomé sus manos las guie hacia mi espalda y lo besé sin pensarlo mucho; abrí uno de mis ojos para espiar y mis guardias se habían ido.

—Estuvo cerca —suspiré y lo mire él tenia cara de perplejo.

—No sé que esta pasando —susurró—, pero no tengo objeción.

—Ash… — lo abracé— tengo que matarte.

—¿Qué? —se separó de mi y se alejo varios pasos.

—Por ser un humano del cual yo me enamoré… Ahora… por no corresponder a mi amor, Ash… —no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que mi mamá me obligaría a hacerlo, aspire y tome una lanza que había al lado mío—. Lo siento Ash

—Misty, ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que matarte —aspiré profundo.

—Misty detente —trato de detenerme pero no lo deje, cerré mis ojos y lancé la lanza contra él, no escuche nada, asi que abrí lentamente mis ojos, para tenerlo frente a mi, sin un mínimo rasguño—. No puedo creerlo —me dijo con sus ojos café clavados en los míos.

—Ash… era mi orden

—¿Por qué? —me gritó e hizo que mis guardias aparecieran rápidamente ante nosotros.

—Princesa… — yo miraba a Ash, éste me miro molesto y dio un paso al frente.

—Yo soy Ash Ketchum —dijo seriamente—, soy el que al parecer robo el corazón de su princesa… —me miró— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mi madre llegó al momento que escucho el grito de Ash…

—Así que eres tú… — empezó a nadar alrededor de Ash.

—Parece que sí — respondió aún seriamente.

—Sí mamá —respondí con un suspiro—. Él es el humano del cual me enamoré… —baje mi mirada—, pero él nunca me presto atención mas allá de una amistad.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —respondió ella sorprendida—, ningún humano sobrevive al encanto de las sirenas.

—Pero él es la excepción a la regla…

—No… —levantó el brazo y mis guardias lo tomaron de los brazos.

—¿Qué hacen? —pregunté asustada-

—Nadie se nos resiste, y este niño no será la excepción.

Vi como se llevaban a Ash, por alguna razón no podía moverme… pero sólo quería liberarlo, que volviera a la tierra…

Sentaron a Ash en el trono de mi madre, y todas las sirenas del lugar, que eran prácticamente unas cuarenta -que aún no se si hablaban o no- se posaron frente a Ash, éste estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a todas con una ceja alta.

—¿Qué harán? —les pregunte nadando frente a Ash y ellas—. No quiero que le hagan daño

—Ja —rio Ash atrás mío y volteé a verlo—, pero tú si, ¿no?… —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Me dices que me quieres y querías matarme… No olvidare esto, señorita princesa.

Esas palabras me molestaron mucho, apreté mis puños—. Si van a matarlo, llámenme para hacer los honores —me di media vuelta y me aleje del lugar a gran velocidad.

En parte tenia razón, había tirado a matarlo, aunque no quería lo hice, y el sin intención no quita el hecho… Me sentía muy mal… ¿qué haría ahora con Ash aquí?… Donde no tendría que encontrarme… De seguro debía odiarme por ese hecho, pero tal vez, eso era lo mejor, que me odiara, asi dejaba de buscarme, asi me dejaba en este mundo… sola.

Estaba confundida, triste… quería estar alejada de todo… aunque de mis pensamientos no podía, me oculté entre unos acantilados, cuando me di cuenta que tenía sobre mi regazo una perla en forma de lágrima, de color Celeste— Vaya —la tomé entre mis manos—, es verdad… nuestras lagrimas son tesoros del mar…

Recordé el peligro de los acantilados y me aleje de allí… al llamado de mis Pokémon, pero una barrera me prohibió el paso.

—¿Qué pasa? —apoyé mis manos en lo que parecía ser un campo, lo golpeé, traté de que mis Pokémon atacaran, pero no había caso, había quedado prisionera de una fuerza que no conozco—. ¡Por favor! —les rogué a mis Pokémon—. Vayan por mi mamá… por favor…

Mis Pokémons me miraron confundidos pero seguros, afirmaron con su cabeza y se marcharon… yo sólo rogaba que volvieran pronto…


	5. El Destino, en mis manos

**Lágrimas de Sirena**

**Capitulo 05: El destino en mis manos.**

* * *

Todo paso tan rápido en mi vida que parecía cuento de hadas, aunque claro… los cuentos de hadas son historias muy diferentes, las sirenas no matan a los humanos, como aquí… Las sirenas logran vivir su amor con su príncipe azul… aunque yo tenia el mío, mi entrenador azul… ¿sería mucha casualidad que siempre vistiera de azul? ¡Ay Misty mira lo que piensas! —me regañaba a mi misma— … pero así era… él era el dueño de mi corazón aunque nunca lo supo.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, ¿Qué era yo para él? ¿Solo su amiga? ¿Algo más especial? Creo que esas dudas jamás me las podre quitar.

Tuve dos oportunidades de saberlo después de nuestro adiós, de mi despedida tan maravillosa donde pude sentir sus labios luego de tanto tiempo desearlo. Y que hice, me acobarde, no lo hice… y ahora Ash… estaba bajo la guardia de mi madre y de las demás sirenas…

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con Ash?...

Ash… —susurré y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron en forma de gota convertidas en cristal, mientras apoyaba mis manos en el campo que me había atrapado, veía a mis Pokémon alejarse rápidamente de donde yo estaba…

Nuevamente volví a cerrar mis ojos y a recordar algo que ahora me dolía… algo que nunca pensé que haría… lastimar a Ash…

Yo sabía, que muchas veces sus actos ingenuos me habían lastimado, pero él eso no lo sabia, nunca supo que me lastimó, ni se tenía porque enterar… Pero yo sí sabía lo que hacía… Yo si lo quise eliminar… —apoyé las manos en mi rostro—. Seguramente esto jamás me lo perdonara… es mejor encontrar la forma de que sea feliz lejos mío…

Negué con mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué será que siempre me queje de esa forma de ser de Ash, si se nota que es lo que más me cautivo de él? Su ingenuidad, su corazón tan bondadoso… sus actos impulsivos que más de una vez me han dado ganas de golpearlo… Aunque más de una vez lo hice —reí para mi misma—. Las cosas en las que uno se pone a pensar en situaciones límites… donde no sabes que pasara con algunos de los dos…

Abrí mis ojos miré al lugar donde mis Pokémons se habían ido, y aun no regresaban… pero un ruido me hizo voltear rápidamente, mi cabellera naranja, tardó en correrse de mi visión, y cuando pude mirar, vi a dos siluetas oscuras, casi sin forma… podría jurar que eran especies de Dittos pero negros y más grandes ¿Qué rayos era eso?

El campo de energía desapareció y uno de ellos estiró parte de su cuerpo oscuro hacia a mí, yo miraba para mis costados y trataba de mover mis brazos para quitarme eso, pero no podía; me jalaron hacia ellos y me llevaron a lo profundo de los acantilados.

Estaba demasiado asustada, pero la curiosidad de saber que había en esa área me hizo ir observando lo que sucedía… Los dos que me jalaban hablaban raro… casi no se les entendía lo que decían… ¿Qué irán a hacer conmigo?

Maldición…

Me condujeron hacia casi llegar a la superficie marina, sentía como mi cabeza parecía marearse por la presión del agua. Mi visión empezó a nublarse.

—Pero si al fin la conozco su majestad —oí una voz aguda y sacudí mi cabeza para ver quien era el dueño de ella, y vi un ser raro, era muy parecido a nosotras… pero era un hombre… — soy el último ser de la colonia de hombres mitad humanos mitad pez… Exiliado por culpa de tu madre…

—¿Qué? —lo miré sobresaltada, él conocía a mi madre. Se acercó a mí, rodeándome, su cabello oscuro era largo, musculoso, su cola de color azul oscuro, me llamó mucho la atención como si lo conociera de algún otro lado, de repente sus ojos azules estaban cerca de mi rostro.

—Digna descendiente de ella —me rodeó de nuevo, me sentía muy nerviosa, ¿qué trataría de hacer?—. Descuida —me dijo al oído—, el tiempo aquí es distinto al de las sirenas… pasa un poco más lento…

—¿Ah si? —abrí sorprendida mis ojos al máximo, pero aún no sabía de donde lo conocía…

—Yo era el comprometido de tu madre —me dijo de repente y me dejo petrificada en el lugar—. Tu madre me cambió por ese humano… él cual la traicionó, ¿lo sabes, no? — me preguntó con su rostro un poco de costado.

—Pues sí, lo sé —respondí nerviosa.

— y ahora que tengo en mi poder a su hija —las criaturas volvieron a acercarse a mí, y tomaron mis antebrazos, moví mi cabeza rápidamente para evitarlo pero fue en vano.

—Suéltame —trataba de moverme, pero no…

—Tranquila, tranquila sirenita… —susurraba mientras me rodeaba nuevamente—. Dime… — trataba de seguirlo con mi mirada—, ¿amas a un humano tú también?

— Si —respondí cerrando mis ojos y asentando con mi cabeza—, si amo a un humano… —mis ojos soltaron dos cristales.

—No… —me levantó la mirada suavemente—, ¿y si lo amas por qué lloras?

—Porque él a mi no me ama… —lo mire parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

—¡Pero que atropello! —exclamó molesto—. Una sirena preciosa, y no una cualquiera, una princesa, rechazada… ¡qué desconsideración!

Yo lo veía cada vez más borroso, mientras seguía rodeándome.

—Bueno Misty… —se paro adelante mío y sonrió—, mi encantamiento terminó —yo sólo lo miraba—. Ahora… serás mi princesa.

Fue lo último que recuerdo, todo lo demás se puso muy oscuro… Aunque entre esa oscuridad… oí una voz pronunciar mi nombre…

—¡Misty! —sonó la primera vez molesta. Oía su risa, sus palabras de aliento y diferentes tonos de pronunciar mi nombre de esa misma voz… Era fácil para mí saber que se trataba de Ash… Su voz era eco en mis pensamientos, en mi mente dormida.

—No te rindas —sonó nuevamente dando un grito.

—¿Qué esta pasando? — desperté en mi mente, mis ojos aún estaban cerrados pero yo veía los recuerdos de tiempo atrás… Aquel tiempo en donde la vida me era dura, pero al menos veía a mis hermanas, a mis amigos… y a pesar de nada más que una amistad… veía al amor de mi vida…

Creo que eso es… eso es lo que yo quiero; volver a esa vida, ésta no me gusta… Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?… Ash ahora sabía de mis sentimientos, pero él… debería odiarme por querer matarlo… asi que… lo mejor era seguir aquí para siempre…

Escuché un nuevo grito que me hizo reaccionar y abrir mis ojos, el shock que me causó lo que vi… no sé como explicarlo. El cuerpo de Ash flotaba inconsciente frente a mí, las sirenas y mis Pokémons peleaban contra las cosas oscuras y ya casi los tenían destruidos, y mi madre estaba frente al mitad humano mitad pez peleando; no lo pensé mucho, me acerqué al cuerpo de Ash y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

—Ash —susurré al momento que las sirenas acabaron con esas cosas que parecían Dittos oscuros y rodeaban la batalla de mi madre contra el tritón. Pero en realidad, no me importaba, yo sólo quería saber que Ash estaba bien —apoyé mi mano en su rostro—. Ash… por favor resiste…

De la nada una explosión se produjo cerca de donde estaba, al parecer algo se estrelló contra las plataformas marinas, y efectivamente asi era, el tritón de cabello oscuro cayó inconsciente perdiéndose en las profundidades del acantilado, mi madre acomodaba su cabello.

—No sé como pude estar enamorada de él —se quejo cuando se acercó a mí nadando lentamente—. Misty, —me vio con Ash en mis brazos, mi cabello cubría mi rostro, un rostro que no dejaba de desprender lágrimas de sirena… esos pequeños cristales en forma de gota— hija, ven regresemos a casa.

Lo hicimos aunque yo estaba sumamente triste, allí deje a Ash en el harén de las sirenas…

—No esta muerto —comento mi mamá, así que la mire—, sólo está inconsciente por el hechizo que le hice para que pueda estar bajo el agua ayudándonos.

—Ah — mire hacia otro lado.

—Misty ya descubrimos porqué a Ash no le causaste efecto.

—¿Qué? — la miré estaba sería, asi que me intimidó un poco.

—El encanto de las sirenas no funciona en personas enamoradas, y Ash está fielmente enamorado de una humana… Lo siento hija…

—¿Enamorado de una humana? —mi corazón se terminó por destruir, sentí un gran pinchazo en el medio del pecho, y apoyé las manos en mi rostro—. Era eso…

—Así es… lo siento hija

Aspiré profundo y lo miré, miré a mi madre y cerré mis ojos—. Mamá… por favor, déjalo que viva… y que haga con esa mujer su vida feliz… por favor.

—Hija —apoyó su mano en mi rostro— está bien, así lo haré… Pero…

—No quiero despedirme de él… —quité la mano de mi mamá de mi rostro—, sólo dale esto — cerré mis ojos y dos lágrimas salieron de ellos—. ¡Que sea muy feliz! —me alejé de allí rápidamente.

Me sentía muy triste, al final era eso, Ash estaba enamorado de alguien, por eso nunca lo seduje siendo aún descendientes de sirenas… ¡Qué loco!

Tal vez… así era lo mejor, él haría su vida allá afuera, yo aquí adentro. La distancia entre nosotros como estos años…

Aunque claro, tenía la gran duda, ¿Quién había sido la afortunada que se quedo con el corazón de mi Ash?… ¿sería alguna que ya conocí, alguna que conoció estos años?… Sólo espero que lo haga feliz… creo que eso sólo me debe importar.

Volví un poco después, y Ash ya no estaba…

—¿Ya se fue?

—Así es hija —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Estaba triste porque no te despediste de él, pero alegre de que le perdonáramos la vida.

—Ah… —seguía sin ánimos…

—Misty, descubrí que ese hombre es muy interesante…

—¿Por qué lo dices? — la miré confundida.

—Porque me dijo que desde que tú te despediste de él. En el mismo momento que viniste hacia aquí, sintió la necesidad de buscarte; que pasaron los años y que todos te creían muerta, pero que él no se rindió ni por un solo segundo. Siempre espero encontrarte de nuevo. Él sabía que tú estabas viva y bien en algún lado. Cuando lo salvaste, sus esperanzas se fortalecieron, eso logro que investigará sobre las sirenas, y así llegó al harén.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? —le pregunté cuando ella dio un suspiro.

—Misty, pequeña… Ash está enamorado, pero de tú yo humano.

—¿Qué? — retrocedí sorprendida.

—Eso me dijo, que no le importa quien seas, si eres humana o sirena, que a él, lo que le importa es esa Misty amiga que lo acompañó siempre que lo necesitó, esa Misty que extraña…

—Mamá…

—Ash no es una mala persona, por eso se lo permitimos… Le di con un hechizo unas branquias para que pudiera respirar… Nos ayudo en la batalla… hizo él casi todo… Tenías que verlo cuando te vio atada y desmayada sobre una gran roca… Pensó lo peor… pero estabas viva… y por eso él se fue contento de aquí. Sabiendo que tú estás bien.

—Mentira —le grité—. Yo no estoy bien —apreté los puños y cerré mis ojos—. Yo sólo estoy bien a su lado, no lejos de él.

—Lo sé… lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí, aún —la miré, ella me sonrió.

— ¿eh?

—Misty —apoyó sus manos en mi rostro—, me alegra saber que si eres mi sucesora, me alegra saber que eres una gran sirena, pero si tu vida es allá afuera, si eres más feliz en aquel mundo, no puedo negártelo.

—¡Mamá! —le di un abrazo—. ¡Gracias!

—Si él te ama, al dejar el agua volverás a tu forma humana, recuerda que permanecerás allí, mientras él te quiera…

—Lo sé…

Me alejó de ella suavemente y me dio un empujón— Vamos Misty… que el tiempo no se detiene…

—Es verdad —le asenté con la cabeza y nadé con suma fuerza hacia la superficie para tratar de ver si encontraba a Ash… Lo encontré… recién salía de la superficie, así que fui lentamente.

Me escondí detrás de una gran roca, y él se sentó al borde del muelle, con la mirada en sus manos, donde noté que llevaba mis dos lagrimas—. Misty —susurró—, ¿Por qué?

Sonreí para mi misma, me acerqué al muelle y aparecí frente a él de golpe, logrando que se asustara y lanzará las dos lágrimas al aire, él logró atrapar una y yo tirándome hacia atrás, tomé la otra.

—Misty —exclamó asustado.

—Lo siento Ash —reía a carcajadas—, pero te vi tan metido en tus pensamientos que no pude evitar asustarte

—Ah, que bonito lo tuyo, primero me quieres matar, ahora me quieres asustar, después que vas a querer de mi… —me pregunto molesto… ¡Ay no sé por qué ese momento se me hizo tan maravilloso!

—De ti, lo quiero —lo miré y me miró confundido— todo.

—¿Eh? —se acercó un poco a mí—. Pero, ¿cómo harás? —me preguntó con ingenuidad.

—Fácil — me acerqué a él, lo jalé hacia el agua, cayó en ella y lo besé.

—Misty —susurró—, hay algo que quiero decirte…

—Shh —apoyé dos de mis dedos en su boca—, sólo quiero saber algo

—¿Qué?

—La única condición para que yo me quede aquí contigo, es simple pero muy importante…

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó subiendo al muelle de nuevo.

—Que me quieras… —él me miro sonrió y estiró su mano.

—Bueno Misty… si es algo muy simple —respondió cuando tomó mi mano y me jaló para que saliera del agua—, porque siempre lo he hecho, y no puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo.

—Ash —cuando salí del agua, extrañamente -como mi madre me dijo- volví a mis dos piernas, pero mi cuerpo cambió, se veía más adulta, la cara de Ash se sonrojó, miró hacia otro lado y se quitó la chaqueta—. ¿Eh?

—Ponte esto —fue cuando me di cuenta de algo que me dejó muy roja de vergüenza, tanto que me hizo tomar la chaqueta de su mano rápidamente y ponérmela… Estaba… bueno… sin ropa… para mi suerte, la ropa de Ash me quedaba larga, era algo que no había notado, él estaba mucho más alto que yo… Vaya, volvió a mirarme cuando le dije que tenía la chaqueta puesta… Aunque tenía calor—. Bueno, ahora —apoyó sus manos en mi rostro—, viene mi revancha —ahí me besó él…

—¿Misty? — sonó la voz de un pequeño Pokémon, asi que corrí mi rostro del de Ash, y vi como mi pequeño amigo amarillo se acercaba.

—Pikachu —éste saltó a mis brazos, muy contento.

—Sabia que volverías algún día… — el Pokémon frotó su cabeza contra mi pecho, y yo lo acaricié.

—Gracias Pikachu —le sonreí—. volvamos a casa…

Bueno, asi volví al lugar donde pertenezco porque quiero. Descubrí una vida alterna, una vida perfecta para las sirenas, pero yo necesitaba de la gente, de mi gente…

Volví a ver a mis hermanas, que lloraron al momento del abrazo del reencuentro, la madre de Ash tampoco paraba de llorar… Pero lo bueno era que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de felicidad…

Por suerte… puedo decirles que con Ash, usamos esas dos últimas lágrimas de sirena que derramé, como un recordatorio de lo importante que somos para el otro. Como amigos, como personas… y como dos personas que se quieren con todo su corazón…

Fin.

* * *

Éste era el último de mis fics antiguos que me faltaba subir. :P

Saludos.

Sirena~


End file.
